Chads Letter
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Sonny finds a letter in her staff mailbox. Who could it be from? a certain 3-name- jerk? well you have to read to find out! multiple chapter please read the author's note on chapter 7 when you get there -
1. Chad's letter

**Hey all. Its me! Okay so this just randomly came to me and I wanted to type it up! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even this computer =-( **

**Ps. I need someone to help me because I can't figure out how to do multi-chapters on this.**

Sonny walked up to her staff mailbox and saw a letter with pretty cursive writing on the front that said

Sonny

She loved the writing and opened it to see that the writing inside was identical-

Dear Sonny,

Sense you moved here life and the condor studio lot hasn't been the same. And I am so glad. You make me feel like the jerk I really am. And I don't like it. In fact, I hate it! But I cant just change my image now, I've been in Hollywood my whole life! But I'm glad that now I know that people aren't all Hollywood jerks, popcorn obsessed kids, or just plain crazy.

Thank you Sonny for not just laying down and going along with whatever I say.

The main Hollywood jerk,

Chad Dylan Cooper

" Oh. My. Gosh." Sonny felt a tap on her shoulder.

" What? You didn't like it?" Chad said with a sneer/smile.


	2. Zora's plan

Hey all… so this is going to be my first chapter story. WOOT!

Disclaimer- nope nothing comes to mind bout me owning Sonny With a Chance but I will let you know.

Sonny was in the prop house 1 week later and Chad was beside her

"Ew! What's touching my leg?" Tawni yelp. They were hiding in the vent above the sarcophagus with a high def. screen with an entire view of the prop house.

" Most likely a rat, now hush." Zora said.

"Chad, your so funny!" Sonny giggled.

"Ugh. This is worse than I thought." Nico was feeling a little nauseous.

"We have to break them up!" Grady was equally grossed out.

"yeah. YEAH!-" Zora was interrupted by Nico.

"yeah!"

"okay we write a fake hate note from Chad to Sonny and then Sonny will be so mad she'll break up with him!" Zora was famous for her devious mind.

"I hope this works." Tawni said


	3. phase one in action

Hi all its me! So… This one is going to be in Sonny's perspective till I figure out how to complete Zora's evil mind. Oh and no her cast mates aren't evil they just don't like Chad member? So yeah.

Disclaimer- Dothepepperminttwist is to owning Sonny with a Chance as Chad Dylan Cooper is to being perfect for Tawni, Which he is not.

"MOO!!!!!" went Sonny's phone she sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said in a cheery voice. She was so happy now that Chad and her were together.

"Sonny, did you check your mail today?" a male voice said.

"No, why?" she got slightly less happy. Was she in trouble?

"because you have to check it everyday to make sure it wont overflow!" 'his' voice got squeaky at the end, but Sonny didn't notice.

"Oh, I'm heading over there now." Sonny said.

"Okay. Run along now miss." The 'man' said.

Sonny hung up her phone. She ran to her mailbox wondering when Chad would call her next.

Wha ha ha! So im just gonna load this one and you will have to wait and see what's inside her mailbox!! Tee hee!


	4. phase one complete

Hey all!! Anyway I haven't updated in forever and a day but I have a shout out!!! To Bandme7 you officially rock. =-)

Disclaimer- um… nope.

When Sonny opened her mailbox, she saw writing that was so much different than the one she saw before.

Sonny,

We had a nice little relationship. For a while. But I saw a girl outside my house yesterday and, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but she was HOT!!! So I'm leaving you. Go back to 'funny' town where you belong.

T.V.'s own,

Chad Dylan Cooper

"Wha, What?"

"hey sonny!" Chad yelled from behind her. How dare he. She shot him a tear-stained face and stalked off, leaving behind the letter and a very confused actor.


	5. phase two complete

**Hello!!! I haven't updated in forever and a day ( have I said that before? Huh) but I was busy with percussion and stuff. So here it is!!**

**Disclaimer- don't own SWAC. But I do claim ownership of Sterling Knight, he's yummy!!!**

"Wait! **Sonny!" TV's own Chad Dylan Cooper, shouted after the brunette. 'What did I do?' He thought. **

**He walked to his own mailbox and opened it. He saw a letter that had his name on the front in pretty letters. **

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**He opened it to see the last thing he wanted to see. A Dear John letter.**

**Dear Chad, **

**I loved us. I mean that in the past tense. But you got so **_**clingy! **_**I want a man who knows what love is. And all you know is what to do to get a girl, not to keep one. **

**Goodbye CDC, **

**Allison 'Sonny' Monroe**

**And with that, Chad knew what Sonny had been crying about. She was sad that I was such a jerk! I make her less, well, Sonny!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? See that shiny little button down there?? Wouldn't it be fun to click it??**


	6. Chad has a plan

**Hi all! Its me again!! Yeah so I am doing this in normal script so I can see how long its going to be before hand. I seriously can't make the chapters longer so you will just have to bear with me. Okay? Okay. So now, here is the next installment of….**

**CHAD'S LETTER!!!!!! **

**Ps. I love getting reviews. They make my day. =-)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. At all. **

As Chad walked back to the falls, where he supposedly belongs, he was thinking of ways to show a certain bubbly brunette that he wasn't all bad.

'I could give her flowers… No, everyone and his brother have done that.' Chad thought as he walked into his dressing room.

Suddenly, he got it!

"I know a way to get Sonny to like me!" Chad said aloud as he looked in the company phone booth to find little random's number.

**Okay, I know this is shorter than my other ones, but I should have the next one up by tomorrow!!! **

**Click it. Do it. DO IT!!!!**


	7. phone call and crazy long Author's note

**Hello readers of Chad's Letter! I am just gonna advertise my other story for a sec. I'm allowed to do that right? Anyway, if you're a seddie fan, please please please please read Ibreakbones! If you do and comment, the first person to will win a special part in this story! The next two people will win a mention in the Authors note. So on your comment, say that you're a Chad's Letter reader and what name you would like to be called, but it can't be your screen name, I'll write that in parenthesis beside your character's name. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Chad and Zora had a nice little talk about him and Sonny. Zora apologized, and asked what she could do.

"Oh, I have a plan about that. Take Sonny to Red Lobster and tell the man that she is here for the Cooper residence, but don't let Sonny hear. Then, tell her that everyone else from So Random will be there in a minute. When she sits down, there will be one of those cool secret agent handy-cuffy things that will spring out and keep her in her chair. At least until I can explain some stuff, okay?"

"Okay."

**Wow, my author's note took up half the chapter, but I can't post the next until I get that review on Ibreakbones because the character is in the next chapter. So, GO NOW!! But review this chapter before you do =-) **


	8. Author's note, but its really importaint

**HEY PARTY PEOPLE!!!! Yes, I often say that in real life, don't judge. Anyway, I have put Chad's Letter on hold until one of you review Ibreakbones! Sheesh, you don't even have to read it! Just click the little button and say that you're from Chad's Letter. I can't post the next chapter until you do. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**This author's note has come from PBS stations, from viewers like you, thank you.**


	9. Red Lobster

**Hello! I dedicate this chapter to everyone reading it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, if I did, this would have really happened. **

"Zora, Red Lobster? Really?" Sonny asked as she got in the car to drive her there.

"Yes, everyone else will be there later, they had something to do," Zora said, she was a pretty good actress.

"Okay." I helped a little that Sonny was easy to fool.

"Who is your party for?" a blonde girl with a name tag that said Ivy asked.

"So Random." Zora said and then whispered to her, "Cooper"

"Oh, okay, someone told me about you. I love your show, by the way!" Ivy said.

"Thanks!" Sonny and Zora said at the same time.

"You're welcome, right this way." The pretty girl lead the way.

"Thank you," Sonny said as she was lead into a trap that could save her Love life.

"You're welcome!" She said as she arrived at the table.

As Sonny sat, she noticed only two chairs. Then, spring! The trap opened and Sonny demanded to know what was going on.

"Sorry, Sonny, but I broke you and Chad up. I wrote the letter, Nico gave the phone call and Tawni polished her nails. Chad is here and he is about to come and apologize and explain some stuff." With every word Zora said, she got more and more angry.

"Zora, why would you do that?" Sonny asked, now more hurt than angry.

"Because I thought that you would want to go to the Falls instead of So Random."

"Zora, I Love So Random, I wouldn't leave!" Sonny explained.

"Okay, well there is Chad."

"And he brought a friend?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, for everything." Chad said, looking sincere.

"And who is your friend?" Sonny asked, still not believing him.

"This is Katrina, she is my sister."

"And you brought her because?" Sonny asked.

"I brought her because I was scared that you wouldn't forgive me and she could tell you what a great guy I am." Chad said with a smile.

"Aw, that's sweet." Sonny said. Chad pushed the button and Sonny stood up. She kissed him.

**Katrina= prettykittykat23**

**Ivy= bandme7**

**Well, I think that's it for this story! If you have other ideas for me for this story or a new one, then pm me! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to prettykittykat23 and bandme7. Please review!**


End file.
